Fronteir Dreamers: Side Erynn
by ErynnOnCue
Summary: two fanfic writer must save the digital world and their partners! this is the eccentric and reference loving Eryn's side of the story. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

*bring!* the bell for the school day sounded. Grade 8 was over for an entire week during march break, and I was completely relieved. I'm not the most popular kid in "oof!" I exclaimed as I was rammed into the garbage can in the hall. I heard a sneering laugh, and knew only one person could be responsible. "Shan...." I muttered under my breath. I looked up to see a pretty tanned girl with brownish hair standing in front of me. "Maybe you should look where your going." she said mockingly. I got up, brushed myself off, and then started with her "you know Shan, if you spent more time being nice to people and less time making my life hell, maybe you would actually have friends." I said. She glared at me "well maybe if you spent less time playing your stupid games and more time-" she was cut off by an energetic male voice and a karate chop between us

"Kamikazi!" the voice rang out. I looked in the direction of the chop and saw a somewhat scruffy looking tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Len!" I exclaimed. Despite the fact that he is one of the smartest kids in the class, Len is constantly referred to as the "Dumbass" of the group of friends I am in (me being the "Annoying/weird one"). "are you two argueing again?" he asked us with his hands on his hips. At this Shan stuck up her nose and walked off, while Len and I stood in the hall. "Youy shouldn't her get to you, Erynn." he said to me. I sighed "thats easy for you to say. My god that girl is such a beeeeyatch." I put emphasis on pronouncing the swear word differently, at which point Len rolled his eyes. "Cmon. I bet your bus is here now." he said. with that, we walked outside.

* * *

when I got home I saw an odd sight in my room. My D-tector toy was sitting on my bed. "Huh?" I said. As I stepped through the premise, I was overwhelmed by an odd aura. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, stepping back. I slowly walked towards the blue and yellow D-tector, but as I stepped in front of it something odd happened. It floated up to eye level with me. I was to stunned to do anything, just stare at the floating toy. It started to glow, and I gained the strength to reach for it. Apower unlike any other washed over me as I grabbed it, and a flash of light eveloped me. There bwas a feeling of soaring, and then I blacked ot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is my side, hope you like it! I don't own Digimon.

* * *

I woke up to many odd sounds and smells. I didnt open my eye imidietly, but I could smell soup and hear people (I thought) talking. "Well I think she won't be able to use it. Honestly, humans can't hold that kind of power without using it for their own selfish needs." a somewhat girly male voice said. I heard a pouting sound "cmon Pix, shes got potential!" a cute female voice said "at least give her a chance! You know M would want you to give her it of all people." the girly male voice sighed "her partner has been missing for weeks! She has no one to make sure she does what shes supposed to!" the female voice gasped "you actually think that Kuramon of all people is going to be good at keeping her UNDER CONTROL!?!" began to wonder what was going on "well hes much better suited than anyone else. He is HER partner." the male voice answered calmly. The female voice stuttered "oh come on! A former archvillian and a bipolar human with the ability to SPIRIT EVOLVE!? You must be joking!" at this point a finnally opened my eyes  
"what about spirit evolution?" a muttered, getting up. I looked around to see a castle-like room with a pot in the center that had what looked like onion soup in it. Flying above the pot was a pink kirby-ish thing with wings, and standing next to it was a furry purple dinosaur with a fox tail and small black wings. The girly male voice belonged to the kirby thing "ah, your awake." he said. I knew he looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it..... the dinosaur walked over to me, at which point I realized it was female "you've been asleep for awhile. Here, have this." she handed me the soup "where.... what....." I started, taking the soup from her "am I? Is happening? You must awfully confused, leaving your own world so suddenly." the kirby thing said "allow me to introduce myself" he continued "I am Piximon." the purple dinosaur smiled "call me Dorumon." she said happily. Suddenly everything snapped into place. I didnt recognise them at first because they were REAL! These to creatures are DIGIMON!  
I gasped, then came close to blacking out before I opened my mouth as if to say something "Only two humans have arrived, and it will be only two until we find a way to bring more." she answered my unspoken question. "Wait...." I started "who's the second one? I was curious now "It is a boy named Jinn." Piximon said. Well that was odd.  
"So.... care to explain some more to me?" I asked, moving on in the conversation. Dorumon glanced at Piximon and Piximon sighed. "I suppose you must know." now I was more curious, but I got into a comfortable position anyways. "As you may have heard, your partner, Kuramon in his current form, is missing." that didn't surprise me. "He left to look for a way to get the gate open for you and whoever else could be found, but hasn't come back since. We worry about him, due to the fact he has a bad history, as well as his current weak state.  
"But, unexpectedly, some human scientists from your world accidentally opened the gate, letting you and Jinn in and a few Digimon out. This surprised us, as we didn't know you had the technology for this." Piximon looked sat me as if looking for an answer, which I gave him "frankly, niether did I." I said, taking the hair I had been chewing (bad habit) out of my mouth. He continued "well, by a stroke of bad luck, Jinn's partner is missing for similar reasons. We had make you able to defend yourselves, so some.... erm.... friends, of ours helped us create a way for you to fight."  
"Spirit evolution?" I guessed. Piximon seemed alarmed "well, yes. But not average spirit evolution. The spirits themselves are artificial. They are based on ones you and Jinn created for your fanfictions. Human Spirit of Sin, and Human 1 Spirit of Balance. Rukhmon and Ledermon." that was unexpected "Well what do you want us for? Please don't say we're "Digidestined" or "Chosen" or something cheesy like that." I said. Piximon shook his head again "no, Chosen maybe, but not by fate. Like you, I prefer the term "Tamer"" Dorumon coughed something that sounded suspicously like "Tamer my butt" which caused her to get angry glares from both Piximon and I. He turned back to me "please forgive Dorumon." Piximon said calmly "she doesn't trust your ability as a Tamer as well as I would like." I could easily understand that.  
At that point what looked like a Palmon dressed like a maid walked in "Piximon sir!' she exclaimed excitedly "yes? What is it?" he asked "it's the boy! He has had everything explained to him! He is ready to get his spirit!" she exclaimed, happily jumping up and down. Piximon turned to me "are you ready?" I gulped. After this, nothing would be the same. I looked I n my hand to see I was still holding the toy D-tector like JP's. but it was different somehow. It was made of some unknown metal now, the mustard yellow was now a clear gold colour, and the formerly dark blue was now sky blue, with the silver buttons and a silver border around the screen. I looked back to Piximon, and then at my clothing, a jean skirt (why did I have to where a skirt?) With a black T-shirt that had the words in pink written on it "fight like a girl", as well as a white zip-up sweater and a pair of white boots. I looked back to Piximon "with these clothes? As I'll every be." he nodded, then said to Dorumon and the maid "take her and the boy to the training chamber!" he told them. My adventure was restarting.....

soon after i got outside the room, a boy came out of another room whereing something somewhat reminicent of a fanfic i once read. he walked over to me. "Hi" he greeted"My name is Jinn"  
"Ím Eryn" i answered. i felt very happy with myself, being in the Digital World and all, and didnt feel very out of place with the Digimon here. i decided to keep quiet as i usually do with boys i dont know. "Hey, this is odd, isńt it?" Jinn commented nervously.  
"Yeah, I think so" i answered. he seemed relived that there was at least another human here.

"ok guys," a sweet voice from probably above the training room said "we're gonna give you your spirits. are you ready?" i braced myself silently. nothing would ever be the same after this "yes.." we both said in unison. "Very well" The voice said "We´ll implement your spirits right into your digivices, but you have to concentrate to make a full connection" great..... i thought. they didnt tell us what to do, but i focused anyways (despite the fact that im ADHD, i did pretty well) on instict i grabbed the object known as the D-tector from my belt, and shouted in unison with Jinn "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

like it? A couple notes on this chapter

1. Shan and Len are two people I actually know. Yes Shan is a*cough* racist rude moronic disrespectful*cough* beeyatch and Len is a peacemaker  
2. The outfit I am wearing here is what I am wearing to the Hedley concert at the JLC. Only the zip-up sweater is a leather jacket. Should I change it back to a leather jacket?.  
3. This fic is not a full forum fic or an ONAM fic. It is a colab between Jinn and I. I just couldn't figure out how to write without the whole "Digimon Believers" or "Digimon Fans" theme.  
4. I have taken to spelling Ledermon's name without the A, simply to reference Mother 3.  
5. The digimon mentioned here all are references. Piximon is obvious where that came from, Dorumon was one of my early ideas for who my partner is, and when I was little (VERY little and girly) my favourite characters were Mimi and TK, so Palmon and Patamon will show up a lot.  
6. Also off-topic, but I just finished the first season of Inuyasha, and my quote of the moment is what Inuyasha SHOULD have said when he mistook Kagome for Kikyo: "you smell like my ex-girlfriend." there ya have it. If anyone here make Inuyasha abridged, please include this line and credit me.


	3. Chapter 3

The first change I felt was my hair. It grew in length, did up in a bun, and got coloured blonde. I then felt the wings. They were very pretty. Next my clothes. They were a skimpy outfit that I can only give a pic of. The last thing I felt was the glove. It was a single white glove, very fancy, on my right hand. "LEDERMON!" I shouted at about the same time Jinn shouted "RUKHMON!"

I looked over to the boy, and then down at myself. "HOLY SHEEEAT! I FEEL LIKE I JUST STEPPED OFF FINAL DESTINATION!" I exclaimed. Jinn, now a bird guy, looked at me weird "the movie?" he asked. I shook my head "nope. The level Super Smash Brothers. Have you seen this glove?" he sweatdropped "my first guess would have been Michael Jackson..." he muttered.

"Ahem. Are you two ready?" the voice from above, whom I decided to call "Emcee", said expectantly. "For what?" I asked "your not gonna make us fight eachother, are you?" Emceee laughed "course not. You'll be fighting..... THIS GUY!" with that a roar was hard from in a cave. I turned to Jinn and whispered "its gonna be Greymon. Its so gonna be Greymon." Greymon stomped out of the cave "oh I soooooo called that!" I exclaimed. Jinn rolled his eyes, then rushed at the beast.

"RUKH'S TALON!" he yelled, sliceing at Greymon. I laughed "that the best you can do?" oh sure he was my teamate but I loved a good rival too. I took off, than hovered in the air. Put my right finger out in a gun motion "Flame Bullet!" I cried out, shooting the beast. I smiled "Lets go at him double now!" I called to Jinn he nodded, then we rushed at Greymon

"ANGEL BREAKER!" I cried, punching with my gloved hand

"RUKH'S TALON!" Jinn yelled, slicing at Greymon with his claws

the orange dinosaur degenerated to a Digitama, and I did the same (to a human). "bravo! Bravo!" Piximon, Dorumon, and some kinda orange dino walked out "you two were amazing!" Dorumon exclaimed with a grin. "Why not relax for a bit?" Piximon asked as I brushed off my skirt. With that we left for a living room.

* * *

short chapter is short ^_^;


	4. Chapter 4

After the battle, I was relieved to see I was still in one piece. I may be tough on the outside, but inside I was scared to death. I guess I didn't hafta show it cause I was a Digimon then, but still. But nthere something I was worried about: Sanimon, The Balance 2 spirit. They couldn't make Ledermon without Sanimon. They were BALANCE after all. That's why there was two of them. My thoughts were interrupted by Jinn "so..... where are you from?" he asked. My pondering would have to wait

"Canada." I answered "what about you?" I asked, looking at the boy. He had brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing an awesome suit. _Why don't I get new clothes? I dun wanna stay in this all the time...._ I thought, looking at my skirt briefly. "Mexico." He answered. I could tell he was thinking about the "Cold North". I decided to start a new convorsation "hey, I heard you write fanfic too. What did you write?" I aksed him. He seemed happy for a regular convorsation "some Naruto stuff. And of course Digimon." he said "a fanfiction called "The Chronicles of Darkness" was my major Digimon one." I jumped at that name "Hey I read that! It was pretty good." I gave him the thumbs up. He smiled, then started again "hey, what do you write." I just looked at him for a bit "mostly Nintendo. Super Smash Brothers is my specialty, but I also love Legend of Zelda and Super Paper Mario."

at the thought of SPM, my heart skipped a beat as i pictured Mr L charmingly winking at me Shirtless while Luigi panicked about the other version of himself flirting. Im guessing I was blushing pretty hard, because then Jinn said "um.... why are you blushing?" I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in, then sat down, blushing harder "hehe... sorry. I had a fangirl moment there." he looked perplexed "I'm a pretty big Luigi/Mr L fangirl." I said, laughing.

Just then, Piximon and Agumon walked in. "Alright you two, time to go home." Agumon said. At this we both exclaimed "WHAT!?" Piximon nodded "you two have to protect both worlds, and therefore must stay in your own world until needed." the Kirby-wannabe said "You can use your D-tectors to enter this world!" Agumon happily exclaimed. "Step on the tile over there to go home. The one with the flower on it is yours, Eryn, and the one with the Dragon on it is yours, Jinn." Piximon explained "good luck." I nodded to the boy next to me, and then stepped on the tile. As I did I noticed something: the flower on the tile with a Lycoris, one of my favourite flowers. There was another flash and feeling of soaring again, and then I was standing in my room.... with Len, Derek, and Tony right there! "Um..... I can explain?" I said, as the 3 boys stared on.

On explanation later....

"I don't belive you." Derek said afterwards "why?" I asked him. He probably thought I was abducted by aliens or something. "Because Digimon is the living dead." he answered. He was a somewhat tubby tanned boy with curly black hair (sometimes dyed honey blonde) in a small Afro, and very expressionate features "and you were abducted by aliens...." he muttered. _I so called that....._ I thought "I dunno. Seems kinda scetchy...." Len said, and Tony nodded, with a very big frown on his face. Tony had dark brown hair and eyes, with a rat like face. "Want me to prove it?" i asked them. "How? By "Spirit evolving" or whatever?" Tony asked. Before he even finished his sentece I had started "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I yelled.

As the transformation finished they stared at me. "Well?" I asked. Len then had a nosebleed. "PERV!" I yelled, slapping him. As Ledermon, my clothes were veeeery skimpy, and you could tell they were all thinking dirty. "Its like an angel......" Tony muttered. Derek glared at Tony, then walked over to me. "Are your wings real?" he asked, dumbfoundedly stroking them. "Yeah." I said "and I can fly with em' too!" at that Len finally got up from my overly hard slap. I looked at him "and now you can put on your forum signature that you were slapped by a Digimon." I said to him in a lecturing tone. He rolled his eyes, then walked over and started also stroking my wings.

"ok, you guys can stop now." I said, degenerating back to human. I was about to sit down on my bed, when a flash erupted from my CD player, and Piximon was flying infront of it. "And WHAT do you think gives you the right to tell them anything?!" he yelled at me "there is already ONE Tamer in your town, all we need is these 3 running around with that knowledge!" Tony passed out. I walked over to the Ultimate and glared at him "well, when you plop me in my room where my guy friends are, then you can expect SOMETHING to happen! And whats this about another Tamer?" I asked. Piximon shuffled his feet "there is a Tamer in this town with a PawnChessmon Black. I don't know his identity." he sighed "alright, I'll give these 3 partners for protection." he disappeared, and in his place were 3 digitama.

Len and Derek got there voices just then "what.... the... f*ck....." Len muttered before plopping down on the bed, and picking up a yellow egg with black spots. It glowed in recognition to its Tamer, and then hatched. From it came a cartoony dog who looked similar to snoopy "hey there Len!" it happily exclaimed "I'm Doggymon! I was assigned to protect you!" a D-Tector (wait, shouldn't that be something else?) coloured yellow and black showed up in front of him, and fell into Len's hands. Derek jumped up "Sweet! I want one!" he picked up a white egg with golden marks on it. It glowed, and then hatched into a white knight-like thing. "Greetings, sir. I'm PawnChessmon white, PawnChessmon for short." it said. A D-tector (ok, seriously. Wrong digivice) that was white and gold fell into Derek's hand. The last egg hopped onto the unconsious Tony's chest, glowed, and hatched into a pink Gabumon-thing "Tony! Tony-kun! Wake up!" she (yes she) yelled at him he got up, and screamed in a very girly way at the thing infront of him. "Konichiwa Tony-kun." she said "I'm Psychemon. Pleased to meet you!" she bowed as a pink and blue D-tector (why a D-tector?) Fell into Tony's hand.

Derek, Len, and Doggymon were all rolling on the floor laughing like mad, whereas PawnChessmon just chuckled to himself. Tony was often made fun of by the others (and sometimes suspected to be gay) so getting a female partner and a girly digivice was not helping his case.

As we stopped laughing, I looked at everyone "ok, so, yall are tamers now. I guess that means we can adventure together!" I said with a smile. This was gonna be a lot easier and more fun with them along.

* * *

yayz moar characters! Moar notes on the chapter:

Doggymon was set as Len's partner to match his hyperactive and fun loving persionaliuty

Pawnchessmon was actuaaly a joke. You see, one PawnChessmon evolves into KingChessmon, which is a joke towards Derek's real name which is very regal.

Tony's partner is also a name joke. Psychemon is a recolour of Gabumon, matt from the shows partner. Tony's little brother Lucas's partner is Tsukaimon, a recolour of Patamon. Tony's real name is shortened to Matt.

The Lycoris and Dragon tiles are references to the beast spirits for later on.

The Guy's can't go to the digital world. For future reference.

I dunno why they all have D-tectors, I guess I wanted them all to have the same digivices.


End file.
